Confesión en el parque
by Namida ryu
Summary: Rukia esta muy molesta por la respuesta de Ichigo y sale corriendo para alejarse de el.Lo que no esperaba era que la siguiese.Es un One-shot Ichiruki.


****

**_Titulo: _Confesión en el parque**

**_Pareja principal: _Ichigo y Rukia**

**_Summary: _Rukia esta muy molesta por la respuesta de Ichigo y sale corriendo para alejarse de que no esperaba era que un One-shot Ichiruki.**

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_**Confesión en el parque**_

****

**-Ichigo, eres un idiota!!!-**

Se escuchó el grito de una pelinegra, el cual hizo que hasta los pájaros salieran volando del parque en donde se encontraba. Y a su costado un joven pelinaranja alto y apuesto la miraba sin entender a que se refería.

**-¡¿Qué te pasa, Enana?!**

**-Lo que me pasa es que eres un idiota! eso me pasa-le respondió llena de furia.**

**-QUE?? … Bien ya me canse enana, así que dime de una vez que diablos te pasa!!!**

**-E-so no te importa!!!!-y se volteo con los brazos cruzados y con la cabeza gacha**

**-Ahh eres un dolor de cabeza…- dijo provocándola a ver si así le miraba de una vez. Pero al parecer esta no estaba lista para ceder**_*Ahh!! Que le pasa esta vez… y eso que solo le respondí con sinceridad… a pesar de saber bien que es lo que quiero…, a pesar de que solo lo dije para ayudarla,… yo…. ¡Un momento! Será que…*_

**_-No será que estarás molesta porque dije que tu y Renji serian buena pareja- le cuestionó con algo de escepticismo._**

La joven pelinegra solo se estremeció al oír lo que decía y le contesto cuidando de que su voz no quiebre

**-No, no es eso Ichigo. Se muy bien que lo que dices es cierto.**

**-Ahh que bueno, entonces? …-al ver que ella no respondía trato de cambiar de tema**_*Rukia, no quiero estar así contigo, … no ahora que se lo que sientes…*_** -Y bien… Créeme de verdad harían buena pareja**

Rukia solo volteo a verla sorprendida_*I-ichigo, en verdad… t-tu…*_

**-Es enserio, después de todo ustedes pertenecen a la Sociedad de almas, no?- le comento mirando hacia a otro lado como si no tuviera dándole importancia- Estoy seguro que todos los … felicitarían y creo que s-serian felices… - levanto la cabeza para mirarle y se sorprendió muchísimo**

_*Rukia… ¿Por qué tu…?*_

_*Eres un idiota, Ichigo… solo un idiota como tu no se daría cuenta*_

La chica se encontraba con la mejillas enrojecidas, sus ojos apretados tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero al parecer le era imposible, pues estas caían a mares. Se esforzaba por mantener su mirada al frente, mirando directamente a los del Kurosaki.

**-E-enana ¿por…- pero se detuvo al ver que la chica corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el interior del parque, una zona no muy visitada por cierto. Y se quedó ahí parado.**

_*y-YO SOY LA IDIOTA! … todo por hacerme falsas esperanzas,… no cabe duda que soy débil- y cerraba los ojos para llorar más- ¿Por qué?, … porque tenia que enamórame de ti?, … ¿es que soy tan tonta que solo merezco sufrir?,… Al menos… Me hubiese gustado… habértelo dicho… *- _**empezó ha hablar con una suave y débil voz- Ichigo, … te a…-Mas no termino su frase ya que sintió que algo la jalaba del brazo y la acorralaba en un árbol.**

**-Ichigo…- dijo al viento al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos marrones claros que la veían fijamente.**

**-Haber Rukia- mientras se acercaba mas a su cara, lo que hacia enrojecer a la joven- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?**

Ella solo se quedo mirándolo como en trance, mientras en su interior se debatía entre si responderle o no.

_*¿C-cómo quieres que t-te responda? si … lo único que causará es que siga sufriendo- derramó un par de lágrimas, lo cual sorprendió aún más a Ichigo_

**-¿Por qué- le cuestiono**_*Deja de llorar … por favor, Rukia, … me duele demasiado verte así_**- Sabes que no soy bueno en estas cosa … así que… - lanzó un suspiro tratando de que sus emociones no explotaran- dime que te pasa…**

**- … - Rukia solo se le quedo mirando asombrada de la suavidad con la que había dicho esas palabras**

Hubo un momento en cual lo único que se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento. En verdad era un silencio incomodo y eso no era algo que le gustara a nuestro Shinigami Sustituto.

**-¡MALDICION!- dio un puñete al árbol. Rukia solo se estremeció al sentir la fuerza del golpe e Ichigo solo bajó su mirada impotente- acaso es que … aun no me tienes confianza, … es que todos estos años no han significado nada….**

**-Ichigo-susurro la pelinegra.**

**-N-no importa lo que pase o lo que sea… podré soportarlo -***_Aunque sea tu rechazo,… solo para que seas feliz…lo soportaré_***- así que dímelo- clavó firmemente sus ojos en ella- por favor…**

_*De verdad?... si eso es lo que quieres, eso hare, seré valiente… como muchas veces tu has sido. Si… supongo que eso es algo que siempre me atrajo de ti…- formó una melancólica sonrisa que luego cambió por una mirada decidida para el pelinaranja-sin importar la repuesta, la aceptaré con tal de estar cerca de ti...*_

**-Ichigo… -dijo captando la atención de este – y-yo… yo te amo- dijo finalmente dejándolo en shock.**

_*Por favor… No te quedes así, háblame dime algo. Sabía que sucedería… Eres una tonta Rukia! Lo has perdido… para siempre.*_

**-Rukia- una voz ronca y suave la hizo despertar, miro a Ichigo. Este se acercó a su oído, haciéndola estremecer.**

**-Rukia… yo también te amo- le susurró.**

La joven tan solo enrojeció, justo en el momento en el que el volvía a verla y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Se podía observar un sonrojo en su cara y los ojos levemente cerrados.

_*No sabes lo feliz que- abrió bastante los ojos, había recordado algo muy importante._

**-Espera un momento!!!-le dijo exaltado, a lo que Rukia solo movió su cabeza- t-tu di-dijiste que p-pensabas ser p-pareja de Renji!!!!!!!!!**

Ella solo lo vio enternecida y sin previo aviso le dio un suave beso en los labios. En un principio, el se quedo estático, pero luego correspondió aquel dulce beso de su amada.

**-Ichigo, eso era solo una broma…- se tapo la boca para reír un poco- solo… solo quería provocarte, … para – bajo su rostro avergonzada- saber si sentías algo por mi …**

El le levantó su rostro suavemente como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara y la obligo a mirarlo.

**-Hmm espero que… ya te hallas dado cuenta- dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa. Le dio un casto beso y prosiguió- Te amo con todo mi ser, Rukia… Eres lo más importante para mí.**

**-Ichigo- le hablo tratando de contener las lágrimas de felicidad- Tu también lo eres para mi.**

Y luego de estas hermosas palabras, que solo pueden salir de los labios de dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, se unieron en un nuevo beso, el cual desearon que nunca acabara.

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_bien les traigo otro fic, en este caso un One-shot_

_ de otra pareja de bleach que me gusta: Ichiruki_

_Bien espero que les guste y me dejen un review con su comentario o si les parece que me faltó algo _

_Nos vemos!!!_

_Namida ryu_


End file.
